Venture: 1e
Venture 'is a sandbox video game originally created by Brendan. The creative aspects allow people to construct with textured materials in a 3D generated world. More activities are exploring, gathering, crafting, and killing. The game is well known for it's mods, which add new items, characters, worlds and quests. Parents Guide ''Italicized text indicates stronger T-rated content. '''Sex & Nudity * Unclothed wildlife without anatomy shown (with the exception of papilla on bovines) * User-generated content in online multiplayer via modifications to the game or the chat system may include sexual dialogue or explicit emoticons. Violence & Gore * The biggest aspect of this game is surviving, and that includes killing creatures and obtaining resources from wildlife. * Hitting enemies is not vengeful. When a hostile or other monster is hit, they simply plume colorful blood (never red) to indicate damage and jump back, and when they die, they fall and are occasionally dismembered and can always have their corpses' investigated for useful items. * The Undead Labmen have an appearance of realistic skeletons/zombies, red blood is depicted on their gold swords and mandibles. * You can die from drowning, falling in molten rock, falling or getting murdered by creatures. * Cannibals have a large amount of realistic gangrene on their heads. Red liquid is on their mouths. * When creatures are burned by flames or magma, they turn black, red, and skeletal. * User-generated content in multiplayer via modifications to the game or the chat system, may include mods to make the game gorier. Profanity * The Hei are also known as "Cocks". No profanity, just do not search the word "Cock" online. * User-generated content in online multiplayer via modifications to the game or the chat system, may include swearing of an eternal variety. Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking * There are elixirs (brewed or obtained from special locations) that can give you certain effects, such as increased speed, regenerating health, night vision, quick aquatic speed, etc. * Poppies are in the game, though you can only use them for decoration or make them into dye. * Looking at a Hell Portal makes the screen swirl around rapidly (players get the status "Nauseous".) * User-generated content in online multiplayer via modifications to the game or the chat system, may include referencing or encouraging illegal drug use, or letting you do virtual drugs with mods. Frightening/Intense Scenes * At night, creatures appear in moonlit/unlit areas and murder you. These creatures are not present in Creation or Tranquil mode. * The soundtracks can make the game feel grim or suspenseful, depending on which track is playing. * It is possible for the player to enter Hell, which is dark and filled with deadly creatures and a gigantic ocean of lava flows. Hell can be an extremely violent, nightmarish place to be. * "Pipipis" are the most well-known life in the game and are legendary for horrifying players. In a nutshell, they are creatures that sneak up on you and after they are close enough, they will explode. You are only given a second to escape the blast. * If you go in a moonlit grotto and find yourself surrounded by: cannibals, shooters and crawlers, you will definitely feel uncomfortable. * Espouses are known to be eerie, because of the sounds they make and they are flying ghost cephalopods. They make sounds of someone screaming. * Options for quotes online can make references to horror movies or NC-17 rated movies. You would only understand the references if you looked it up or had contact with the film outside of Venture, as it does not tell you the referenced movie in-game. Some make references to films like The Shining or 100 Years, which are suspense/horror-type films. * User-generated content in online multiplayer via modifications to the game or the chat system, include mods that make the game more fearsome, or even remake the entire game into that of the survival horror genre. This game can be viewed or played by anyone, but do consider that the game is graphic and dark, while beautiful at the same time. In offline mode, this is suitable for older audiences. * You will want to monitor kids playing online as there are mods which can change the game in anyway way and so could potentially make it suitable only for ages 16 and older. Suitable for ages 14 and up. Category:Video Games Category:T-Rated games Category:PEGI 16 Category:Venture